Lions and Cheerleaders
by LeylaFaith
Summary: #Remake


(Written by me, Inspired by me, Characters inspired by Glee. No Copyright infringement intended )

Lions and Cheerleaders

(Spanish Version)

* * *

Nota de Autor: Es la continuación que hice con respecto a IRU, para nada tiene que ver con el "De Leones y Porristas" que había escrito originalmente.

* * *

**Presentación**

"_- Sabes, soy un dinosaurio – Mas bien pareces un león"_ - Rachel a Quinn a la edad de 5 años.

En ese mundo que ya conocemos muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Quinn acabo hospitalizada, la ciencia no supo explicar el porque de su perdida total de la memoria.

Rachel se había quedado en Ohio, con sus amigos de siempre que adoraba tanto. Todos estaban unidos por un mismo dolor, el de no volver a ver a LionQuinn y a Britt Britt.

La familia Fabray se había mudado otro continente y con el paso del tiempo la pequeña diva se entero que su dulce amada no la recordaría por un buen tiempo. A pesar de todo Britt Britt y Santy seguían en contacto.

Esta historia narrara la vida de dos completas extrañas, amantes cuando pequeñas.

* * *

**Capitulo 0 : Pilot.**

Papa, papa, papaaaa – intentaba despertar Rachel Berry a su padre Hiram tras una desvelada noche de jugar Ludo.

Atiende a tu hija Leroy – le dijo Hiram a su esposo

Cuando – bostezaba Leroy – cuando te despierta a las 7 de la mañana para que la lleves a una audición en la ciudad es MI hija – se quejaba el hombre

Exacto – sonreía Hiram mientras Leroy se levantaba a prepararle el desayuno a ambos

Rachel estaba muy emocionada, hacia dos días que estaba esperando para una audición que repentinamente había aparecido en la ciudad sobre un obra en donde uno de los jueces era el reconocido productor Cristopher Craine.

Ensayaste bien tu audición? - Le preguntaba Leroy a su pequeña estrella.

Si papi, ya lo tengo todo listo, puedes decirle a papa que me lleve ya? - insistió Rachel

Acá estoy hija – dijo Hiram dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Leroy le entrego su café matutino a su esposo, no era nada sin el café desde que su hija no dormía bien por las noches.

"¿Has sabido algo de los Fabray?" - Escribió Leroy en su teléfono.

"Nada aun señor, no hemos podido contactarlos" - Recibía como respuesta.

Eran las 10:25 de la mañana del día mas lluvioso de Marzo, pero eso solo le daba mas inspiración a Rachel

Hiram condujo hasta el teatro donde serian las audiciones para lo que prometía ser un espectáculo nacional.

Que hay de la escuela? - Le pregunto Hiram a su hija

Papa, puedo actuar y estudiar al mismo tiempo – Le respondió Rachel a su padre

Rachel entraba por la puerta principal del teatro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, las luces del escenario se encendieron, era muy parecido al auditorio del Mckinley.

- Siguiente! - Se escucho una voz por todo el auditorio.

Rachel se acomodo su pollera y sin mirar a los lados, se dirigió directamente a la escalera izquierda del escenario.

- Hola, mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry, tengo 17 años y audicionare para el papel de Mónica – se presento la diva ante el director de la obra.

- Bien Barbra, muéstrame que tu eres Mónica – dijo el director limpiando sus anteojos antes de ver la audición de Rachel.

-"Quien te crees que eres Máximo para venir e insultar el nombre de mi padre, de mi propia sangre, acaso no fuiste tu quien me engaño con Angela? Vete vete que no quiero saber mas de ti, me iré lejos de este pueblo para brillar en algún bar de segunda pero seré mas feliz que a tu lado" - Pronuncio Rachel con tanta vocación que dejo impresionado al director

- Bravo Barbra! Espera a los resultados que los publicaremos la semana próxima y de quedar seleccionada hablaremos. - fueron las palabras del director

Rachel realizo una reverencia al director con toda clase y simpatía, bajo lentamente las escaleras del escenario mientras suspiraba, ahora solo faltaba una cosa: Quedar seleccionada.

- Estuviste estupenda hija, ¿La segunda audición tenes que cantar cierto? - dijo Hiram

- Si papa, vamos de nuevo a casa – dijo Rachel mientras abrazaba a su padre

* * *

Mientras Tanto en Los Ángeles...

Vuelo 237 proveniente de Londres, con destino Los Ángeles. – Se escuchaba por los altavoces mientras las personas que se encontraban en el lugar veían como aterrizaba el avión.

Hija prepárate que ya aterrizamos – dijo Judy mirando a una niña rubia que dormía con su reproductor de música encendido. - Quinn – Volvió a insistir.

Que quieres mama – dijo Quinn algo somnolienta

Ya llegamos – dijo Judy quitándole uno de los auriculares

Oh, esta bien – dijo Quinn regalandole una sonrisa a su madre.

Judy había dedicado los 3 últimos años a estudiar diseño de interiores mientras su hija Quinn estaba en una escuela de tiempo completo y gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones se graduó un año antes. Por otra parte Judy la alentaba a hacer ejercicios para que su memoria volviera, pero no tuvo éxito.

Quinn había recibido una solicitud de la NYFA (New York Film Academy) por su destreza con el dibujo para que asista a un campamento de verano en Italia al que Judy le dijo que si y mas tarde le ofrecieron beca completa para estudiar 1 año completo en la sede de Los Ángeles. para Diseño de Videojuegos.

Y ahí estaban las dos, madre e hija, pisando por primera vez en muchos años su tierra.

Mama nunca me dijiste donde nos quedaremos hasta que entre al campus – le preguntaba Quinn a Judy

Hija, estaremos en un hotel esta semana, ya luego busco un departamento y tu iras al campus para becados – abrazo Judy con fuerza a su hija que sonreía feliz.

Esto va a ser genial mama – Decía Quinn muy emocionada – Podemos comer algo antes de ir al hotel? - Cuestiono Quinn haciéndole pucheros

No hija, primero a desempacar – Le respondió rápidamente – Pero luego podemos visitar la ciudad y buscar un lindo lugar para comer – Sonrió Judy a su hija

Y después de insistir e insistir una vez acomodadas en el hotel, Judy accedió a ir a Starbucks.

Podríamos haber ido a un lugar mejor – decía Judy mientras pensaba en un buen restaurante.

Mama, Starbucks siempre sera Starbucks – Decía Quinn mientras entraba al local. - Podrias trabajar aca no? Digo así comería gratis siempre – agrego mientras reía por la cara que ponía su madre.

* * *

Nota 0: Actores en mi cabeza:Todos igual que Glee a excepción de Judy que la veo en mi cabeza como Michelle Pfeiffer :D :D

Nota 1: Saludos! No me maten x eliminar la otra historia, es que la tenia en mi mente y se esfumo, y se creo esta en mi cabeza...y dije...porque no? Sorry si me salte en el tiempo...no tengo cabeza para escribir sus dramas de adolescentes. (Ni se como seria un drama adolescente, soy rara y siempre fui así no he tenido muchas etapas xd..solo la del acné..)

Nota 2: Porque escribí sobre mi acné XD ew

Nota 3: Reviews se agradecen :)

Nota 4: Tienen que entender que estoy en la universidad y estamos a fin de semestre xd Examenes! x.x

Nota 5: Esto lo escribí en 4 carillas de writer..sigue siendo corto verdad?


End file.
